dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lily Franky
Perfil thumb|250px|Lily Franky *'Nombre: ' リリー・フランキー *'Nombre (''romaji):' Riri Furanki *'Nombre real:' 中川 雅也 / Nakagawa Masaya *'Profesión:' Actor, Escritor, Guionista *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Fukuoka, Japón *'Estatura:' 174 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio Dramas *Penshion: Koi wa Momoiro (Fuji TV, 2020) *The Naked Director (Netflix, 2019) *Tocho Bakuha (TBS, 2018) *Keiji Yugami (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.5 *Hello Harinezumi (TBS, 2017) *Cecile no Mokuromi (Fuji TV, 2017) *Million Yen Woman (Netflix-TV Tokyo, 2017) *Gin to Kin (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (Fuji TV, 2015) *Shokuzai no Sonata (WOWOW, 2015) *Renai Aruaru (Fuji TV, 2015) *I Love You (YTV, 2013) ep. 2 *Mierino Kashiwagi (TV Tokyo, 2013) ep.6 a 12 *55-sai Kara no Hello Life (NHK, 2014) *Saigo Kara Nibanme no Koi Especial (Fuji TV, 2012) *Hungry! (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.10 *Lucky Seven (Fuji TV, 2012) ep. 2 *Moteki (TV Tokyo, 2010) *Code Blue 2 (Fuji TV, 2010) *Ueno Juri to Itsutsu no Kaban (WOWOW, 2009) *Ojiisan-sensei (NTV, 2007) ep.4 '''Guión' *Shukan Maki Yoko (TV Tokyo, 2008) *Tokyo Tower (Fuji TV, 2007) Películas *Nagi Machi (2019) *Issa (201-) *Jyuu (2018) *Sunny: Tsuyoi Kimochi Tsuyoi Ai (2018) *Shoplifters (2018) *Laplace's Witch (2018) *Sunny / 32 (2018) *Mikocchaken! (2018) *Blank 13 (2018) *Tantei Wa Bar Ni Iru 3 (2017) *Perfect Revolution (2017) *Okuda Tamio ni Naritai Boy to Deau Otoko Subete Kuruwaseru Garu (2017) *A Beautiful Star (2017) *Satoshi no Seishun (2016) *My Dad and Mr. Ito (2016) *SCOOP! (2016) *Song of the Sea (2016) voz de Connor *Himitsu The Top Secret (2016) *Nijyuu Seikatsu (2016) *After the Storm (2016) *While the Women Are Sleeping (2016) *The Shell Collector (2016) *Three Stories of Love (2015) *Fires on the Plain (2015) *Yakuza Apocalypse (2015) *Pieta in the Toilet (2015) *Umimachi Diary (2015) *Bakuman (2015) *The Boy and the Beast (2015) voz de Momoaki *Wakusei Mizusa (2014) *As the God's Will (2014) *Judge! (2014) *Kyoaku (2013) *Like Father, Like Son (2013) *Kiroi Jou (2013) *Bungo: Stories of Desire (2012) *Afro Tanaka (2012) *We Can't Change The World But, We Wanna Build a School in Cambodia (2011) *Love Strikes! (2011) *Boys on the Run (2010) *Shikisoku Zenereishon (2009) *40 sai mondai (2008) *Suspect X (2008) *The Monster X Strikes Back: Attack the G8 Summit (2008) *Gururi no koto (2008) *Kanki no uta (2008) *Blind Beast vs. Dwarf (2001) Guión *Tokyo Tower: Mom and Me, and Sometimes Dad película (2007) Novelas *Tokyo tawa: Okan to boku to, tokidoki, oton (2007) Anuncios *Hino (2014) *Recruit (2012) *Daihatsu Motor Co. " Tantoeguze "(2012) *Daiwa House Group (2011) *Kirin Beverage (2009) *Olympus E-30 (2009) junto a Miyazaki Aoi *JA Fukuoka (2006) *Nintendo (2006) *Disney Cars (2006) *Defstar Records (2005) *Square Enix (2003) Videos Musicales *Yoriko - Honto wa Ne / ほんとはね (2002) *Ririmegu (リリメグ) - Oyasumi / おやすみ(2006) *Captain Straydum - Boogie Night Fever / ブギーナイト・フィーバー (2009) *Kazuyoshi Saito - Zutto Sukidatta / ずっと好きだった (2010) *Kazuyoshi Saito - Yasashiku Naritai / やさしくなりたい (2011) Productor *Chisato Moritaka - Rock and omelet / ロックン・オムレツ(1994) *KUMACHI - Yu / 優 (2003) *Ririmegu (リリメグ) - Oyasumi /おやすみ (2006) Premios *'2019 28th Tokyo Sports Film Awards:' Mejor Actor por Shoplifters *'2017 59th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Satoshi no Seishun *'2016 10th JAPAN CUTS~Japan Katz!·CUT ABOVE: '''Premio a la mejor interpretación en el cine por The Shell Collector *'2015 28th Tokyo International Film Festival:' Premio ARIGATO *'2014 23rd Japan Film Critics Award:' Mejor Actor por Like Father, Like Son / Kyoaku *'2014 35th Yokohama Film Festival:' Mejor Actor por Like Father, Like Son / Kyoaku *'2014 37th Japan Academy Award:' Mejor Actor por Like Father, Like Son *'2014 87th Kinema Junpo:' Mejor Actor por Like Father, Like Son / Kyoaku *'2013 26th Nikkan Sports Film Award:' Mejor Actor por Like Father, Like Son *'2013 6th Juzo Itami Award:' Mejor Actor por Like Father, Like Son *'2009 18th Japan Film Critics Award:' Premio Rookie *'2009 51st Blue Ribbon Award:' Premio Revelación Curiosidades *'Educación:''' Musashino Art University. *Es vocalista de la banda de rock japonés TOKYO MOOD PUNKS. *También es un ilustrador, diseñador, ensayista, autor, fotógrafo, novelista y banda vocalista. *Escribió la exitosa novela autobiográfica Tokyo Tower que fue adaptado más adelante en un especial de televisión, series y películas. Novela alcanzó best-seller nacional (vendió más de 2 millones de copias). *Dobla la voz al japonés de Jesucristo en la serie de televisión animada South Park. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Lily Franky.jpg Lily Franky 01.jpg Lily Franky 02.jpg Lily Franky 03.jpg Lily Franky 04.jpg Lily Franky 05.jpg Lily Franky 06.jpg Lily Franky 07.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:JEscritor Categoría:JProductor Categoría:JGuionista